The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It may be challenging to accurately characterize the downlink performance of multiple antenna devices that may be commonly used wireless communications of the current third generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) standard. One particular issue is the definition of a figure of merit, and the methodology for its rapid assessment. Methods currently employed to assess the figure of merit include an exhaustive search of the device under test (DUT) throughput performance as a function of transmission signal strength. The current method may have a relatively long measurement time, and generate an unrealistic representation of real-world performance of the DUT.